rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 8
User's Drag Rush: Season 8, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 7 created by Nicholas424. Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season: UNTUCKED. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won their showdown and was safe from elimination. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Charlie Hides * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Honey Davenport * Showdown Theme: Category is...Plain & Perfect * Eliminated: Honey Davenport Entrance Quotes: * April: "Drip drip drip...did today’s forecast call for a campy queen? Because California’s tiniest little raindrop has decided to splash into the scene!" * Ariel: "Nyass!.. Oh.. Did you smell that?.. *look at the queens* OMG... *Scream and walks out of the werk room & back* , just kidding , I'm here to put the house down and throw shade to y'all bitches here! *throw a kiss*" * Charlie: "My rib might be breaking and my stomach probably growling but the old lady is gonna be *deathdrops* dropping! *stays and doesn't move the whole time*" * Dante: "It's gonna get hot in here! Ready to witness Dante's Inferno?" * Honey: "Look who just came buzzing in!" * Jeffree: "What’s up everyone? Welcome to User’s Drag Rush Season 8! Hi, how are ya?" * Kim K: "NORTH!! GET MOMMIES DILDOS! Oh wait.. This isn't the porn set..! Anyways hi guys order my contour kit" * Laila: "I'm back, ladies! This time, Dax won't be coming with me." * Naomi: "Hey Sweets, these melanin legs are freshly shaven, moisturized and ready to stomp on all these cunts." * Pearl: "Sup, guess who finally woke up, and decided to slay this motha-fucking-race? Pearl's back and much more flazeda than ever " * Rita: "My Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent is thriving more than your Instagram page" * Roxxxy: "Jump in a bus- Just kidding, I'm not leaving the competition like I always do, Hey whores it's Boxxxy Andrews, wait nvm my names not Kim K" * RuPaul: "Hello, hello, hello!... Hold on... Who invited some familiar faces to the party?" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: First Impressions Showdown Theme: Plain & Perfect April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Marinapalooza" * '''Main Challenge: Face off in a one-on-one showdown against another queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Marina and The Diamonds Song Inspired * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Laila McQueen * Showdown Theme: Category is..."Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Laila McQueen For winning the first challenge, Charlie got to choose the showdown match-ups. The songs were randomly chosen by the judges. Marinapalooza :█ The contestant won their showdown. :█ The contestant lost their showdown. 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Marina and the Diamonds Song Inspired Showdown Theme: "Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds (April Showers vs Naomi Smalls)= |-| (Ariel Versace vs Rita Ora)= |-| (Charlie Hides vs Dante)= |-| (Jeffree Star vs Kim Kardashian)= |-| (Laila McQueen vs Roxxxy Andrews)= |-| (Pearl vs RuPaul)= Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Nope, Too Vogue!" * '''Main Challenge: Create an original magazine cover for your queen which must include the following; a photo of your queen, an original magazine name and some headlines as to what to expect in the magazine. The topic of your magazine is completely up to you. * Runway Theme: Category is...High Fashion Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Jeffree Star and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Periwinkle Twinkle * Eliminated: Jeffree Star 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: High Fashion Drag Showdown Theme: Periwinkle Twinkle April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Eleguence After Dark * Main Challenge Winner: Rita Ora * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Assign the teams for the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Bronze Beauties * Eliminated: Ariel Versace Blank: "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her ________ has a bank account" * April: ** "Brittany Gucci Coochie? What a devilish name for such a saint. I’m sure she’s a very holy girl, my son Jesus saved Christians from complete damnation and still had 12 disciples serving him in every form possible. Missionary was his favorite I believe, he loved sending messages to those that served him. So Nicholas, my answer would disciples, so that way her servants can not be tempted to betray like that Judas did to my son!" * Ariel: ** "Nicholas: Hello Naomi! Are you happy to be here playing snatch game? Hello Nicholas , yeah i'm happy but.. ¿you know who are more happy? My Fashion Skills! , and i'm happy like i was happy when i eliminate Mani- , OH and before the question.. LIFE IS NOT FAIR , ok now into the question Brittany Gucci Co-WHAT? , ¿who's she a pretty fashion model like Naomi Campbell or what? , ok idk , So.. She is so rich even her LEGS have a bank account , *do a move whit the legs in the air*" * Charlie: ** "Her Pussy �� has �� bank Account ��Just Like �� These Other Beeches �� w/ Me �� but Heck �� Why Am I Here ? ! I Am Cher �� And My F*ckin Manager �� Has ��een Puttin Me �� To These Sh*tty �� Shows �� I Wore This Silver Look �� And I Sit Next ➡ 2 a Whore *looks at Kim*, The Ku Klux �� *looks at Ariel* & PeeWee HermAN *looks at Ru* ? ! I Might �� as Well Just Kill �� Myself �� *picks up telephone* Sonny �� get Me Out of Here ❌" * Dante: ** "Even her big fat ass has a bank account. Her big fat ass is the ass that don't need to strip to the poll but does need to give Drake a lap dance. She still makes that money to buy my new album Queen and not Invasion of Privacy anyway. She ain't gonna throw that heel at me. I'm the queen, Roman, Chun Li!" * Kim K: ** "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her hamster has a bank account, in fact I could use some of that money cause Sia's running out of food and her cries for help coming from my basement are keeping Blue Ivy up" * Naomi: ** "How you doin' Nick!? The talk show is great, thanks for asking! In MY mind, to answer your dumb question, I think her Tits have a bank account. Those things are filled so tightly, even a pin would pop them. And let me tell you, you're gonna need LOTS of money to refill those. Trust me it's happened to me many times and it ain't cheap!" * Pearl: ** Nick: She wore that stop being poor shirt that ended poverty...it's Paris Hilton! Paris: Hi Gorgeous! Nick: So how's your Dj career? Paris: Let's face it....I am horrible at DJ-ing but i am surely excellent at BJ-ing Nick: Well that's hot....Ok so...Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her __ has a bank account Paris: Well, Do you expect for a dumb blonde to answer this hard question? Nick: Are you gonna answer? Paris: Well, i am gonna try .... so even her sex tape has a bank account, can sex tapes have a bank account? My doctor said I got STD's and i think that is royalties from my HARD work Nick: Probably Paris: I believe it is Paris:I used to have a maid who cleans my closet (Looks at Kim K as Bey) named Kim who knew about that now she's rich and famous.....but where did she took notes? Nick: From you? Paris: No! From her notepad * Rita: ** Oh, hello Nicki! How are you? Are you happy to be on snatch game? Of course not Nick, i had to walk here in one heel, that bitch Cardi gonna get it worse. Uhm, we're talkin' about Brittany Stanky Goochie? Well, i only know queens (plays Good Form). ''Anyways, her lacefront has a bank account but we ain't talkin' bout that since mine was apparently dragged ''(talks to under the table) was that right? (ghostwriten says yes). ''Okay, that's my finale answer. Huh? I don't have a ghostwriten here... * '''Roxxxy:' ** "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her cat has a bank account, I was planning on robbing it but Beyonce put up security cameras around the basement entrance and won't feed me, please help, it's day 5 without food * RuPaul: ** "RuPaul as Trixie: Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her track records has a bank account. Oh Honey Nicholas... she would be on a yacht... AHHHHHH!... Oh sorry, I was dreaming of her... Sorry Katya! Nicholas: Calm your ass down, Trixie. RuPaul as Trixie: How dare you! I will not Jodie Foster this kind of behavior!" 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Elegance After Dark Showdown Theme: Bronze Beauties April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Drag Rush Panel Extravaganza" * '''Main Challenge: In 3 teams, come up with funny banter and dialogue for your very own Drag-Con Panel. Your team must come up with your panel topic and name. You will be judged on your dialogue for the challenge. * Runway Theme: Category is...Fur, Feathers or Flowers * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Kardashian * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Dante and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Beautiful & Colorful * Eliminated: Dante For winning the last challenge, Rita got to assign the teams. 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Fur, Feathers or Flowers Showdown Theme: Beautiful & Colorful Team 1 (April Showers, Naomi Smalls & Pearl)= |-| Team 2 (Charlie Hides, Kim Kardashian & Rita Ora)= |-| Team 3 (Dante, Roxxxy Andrews & RuPaul)= Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Mugz For Days" * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, come up with an informercial for your own original make-up brand which must be directed to a specific demographic of your choosing. You must submit a logo of your make-up brand. * Runway Theme: Category is...Jet Set Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Kim Kardashian and Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Pearl and Rita Ora * Showdown Theme: Category is...Golden Hour * Eliminated: Pearl For winning the last challenge, Kim K got to assign the pairs. 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Jet Set Eleganza Showdown Theme: Golden Hour April Showers & Naomi Smalls= |-| Charlie Hides & RuPaul= |-| Kim Kardashian & Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Pearl & Rita Ora= Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Drag Rush Roast" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a comedy roast of an assigned queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: April Showers and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Lavender Ladies * Eliminated: RuPaul For winning the last challenge, Kim K and Roxxxy got to assign who roasts whom and the order. 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Red For Filth Showdown Theme: Lavender Ladies First: RuPaul= |-| 2nd: Kim Kardashian= |-| 3rd: Naomi Smalls= |-| 4th: Roxxxy Andrews= |-| 5th: Charlie Hides= |-| 6th: Rita Ora= |-| Last: April Showers= Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Miss Conge- Fan Favorite Makeovers" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by an assigned past UDR Miss Congeniality. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Kardashian * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: April Showers and Naomi Smalls * Showdown Theme: Category is...Tight In Turquoise * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls For winning the last challenge, Roxxxy got to assign the makeover pairs. 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Drag Family Values Showdown Theme: Tight In Turquoise April Showers= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"Avatar Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Submit 3 looks for the Avatar Ball * Runway Theme: Categories are...Aerial Beauty, Ferocious In Fire and Wateriffic. * Main Challenge Winner: Rita Ora * Bottom Two: Kim Kardashian and Roxxxy Andrews * Showdown Theme: Category is...Earth Eleganza * Eliminated: Kim Kardashian For winning the last challenge, Kim K got to decide which 3 elements would be used in the main challenge and which one would be used for the showdown. 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: Aerial Beauty, Ferocious In Fire and Wateriffic Showdown Theme: Earth Eleganza April Showers= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= Episode 9 Critiques Episode 10: ''"Final Four"'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse in an ambitious production number to "Super Queen" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: ''' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Top 3: Charlie Hides, Rita Ora and Roxxxy Andrews * Eliminated: April Showers Super Queen...(UDR Season 8 Remix) Hides: It's time to power up Eternities won't stop This ageless shero named Charlie Hides, yeah Bottoms up to Ro-Ta-Pril Topping always, it's a thrill Two wins: first challenge and the whole crown, mhm I'm standin', not movin', just pointin' to Nick Don't wanna go, 'cuz I'm slaying hoes, and what about you, bitch? You better crown me, super Charlie, yeah me... Nicholas: She's a super queen (never miss a beat) She's a super queen (landing on her feet, hey, hey, hey) She's a super queen (turning up the heat) She's a super queen (flawless victory, yeah) Andrews: When she walks in, into the bus Takes the crown, in this gown, works the pole sis Her pussy smelly, tastes like jelly And she pisses like R.Kelly She's a fat bitch, and her butthole itch And her STDS make her pussy twitch She is gassy, always brassy Only has two kinds of HIV Nicholas: She popping, she dipping, she spinning, rockstar She dropping, she flipping, she winning so hard You better believe that the power is real She's a super queen (never miss a beat) She's a super queen (landing on her feet, hey, hey, hey) She's a super queen (turning up the heat) She's a super queen (flawless victory, yeah) Ora: Your Fabulous Queen is here. Let me wrap you and coil you. This bitches are disgusted in lace, I'm a real star, 'Cause I ain't away from the shinning, So just get up & leave through the exit door. Flawless, Victory, Me! Nicholas: She's a super queen (never miss a beat) She's a super queen (landing on her feet, hey, hey, hey) She's a super queen (turning up the heat) She's a super queen (flawless victory, yeah) Showers: The rain, will never, go, away The Shower is here to extend her stay Other, bitches, bow, down Cause the queen is here to retrieve her crown May not have had the perfect run, But this girl has the C.U.N.T - all in one! Made it all the way here - journey’s almost complete, Only thing missing is the taste of a victory treat. Nicholas: She's a super queen (never miss a beat) She's a super queen (landing on her feet, hey, hey, hey) She's a super queen (turning up the heat) She's a super queen (flawless victory, yeah) Nicholas: She's a super queen Hides: Take it to the top, you know she turning it out Nicholas: She's a super queen Andrews: Making jaws drop, don't stop, that's what it's about Nicholas: She's a super queen Ora: Pussy gonna pop, this bop, she rockin' the crowd Nicholas: She's a super queen Showers: Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh. 'Episode 10 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza April Showers= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= Episode 10 Critiques Episode 11: ''"Grand Rush Finale"'' * Main Challenge: Write a speech explaining why you deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. * Showdown Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Miss Congeniality: Kim Kardashian * Runner-Ups: Charlie Hides and Rita Ora * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 8: Roxxxy Andrews Speeches * Charlie: ** Ever since I started going on this amazing show, I wanted to win this so bad. My only problem back then was I lacked confidence. But now, I have risen so hard to the top and made it to the finale! I should be User's Next Drag Superstar because I have evolved so much throughout this rush and I have proven to be a great winner for the UDR Hall of Fame. Even though I only won one challenge, I have been always second best or "almost won the challenge" numerous times (episode 3, 4, 5, 9). I have also been very consistent and very friendly to my other sisters and I never landed on the bottom! I am also one of the best in the DOB records for this season. And that is why I should win UDR Season 8. Even if I don't win, I would never be a bitter bitch and I would congratulate them for their win but it would be better to crown me! Well that's all and thank you everybody! * Rita: ** Well, that's a good question! I think I deserve to win because I put my heart and soul in this competition. I have served looks since day numero uno, I always have been caught looking good. I think I was a great competitor and a great threat. I definitely think that I fully deserved to go this far in the competition. Yeah, I know that I had ups & downs (Charlie & Roxxxy also have them). But anyways, I really believe that I have done a BIG WORK '''in this season. I won a Snatch Game & Ball Challenge, and I'm proud of myself. Was I the best? Maybe. Did I worked hard to get in the finale? I did. Do I deserve to win? Of course bitch. I hope the best for the 2 other finalist because I know that they worked hard too no matter who wins. This journey has been crazy, but I wouldn't trade it for anythin'. Thank you. * '''Roxxxy: ** Why do I deserve to be the winner of this season? I think I deserve to win because not only do I have the highest score of the top 3 but I managed to secure 4 wins which has only been done once before. I have worked very on every episode and put my all into each one (which sometimes was too much like episode 5.) Not only have I excelled in the comedy challenges but I even won a runway based episode as Roxxxy. Despite this season being my first time competing in a rush ever I would say I did pretty good. I took the judges critiques and used them to help me improve every challenge. Even though I have developed a friendship with my fellow top three I feel that I deserve it more than them, I have more wins than both of them combined but I feel as though I am more well rounded and versatile than them. Even though Charlie was consistently high he only managed to get one win, and Rita only excelled on the runway. I also am very thankful that I was able to compete this season because I have made new friends and had so much fun with every episode. For these reasons I feel as though I am a very deserving candidate for the crown of season 8. 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Finale Looks ' '''Showdown Theme: ' Very Best Drag April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= '''Winner Announcement And the Winner is...= Trivia * Roxxxy Andrews'''is the first winner to be in the bottom the most. * '''Charlie Hides is the first contestant to not land in the bottom and not win the season. * The showdown assassins of the season are April Showers, Ariel Versace and RuPaul. April sent home Naomi Smalls and RuPaul, Ariel sent home Honey Davenport and Laila McQueen while RuPaul sent home Ariel Versace, Dante and Pearl. * This is the first season to not have non-submitting contestants or quitters. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush